


DangerousFellows ships or x readers

by BloodRedSakura



Category: Dangerous Fellows
Genre: DangerousFellows, F/M, Fanfriction, Fun, M/M, Other, Requests, ships, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedSakura/pseuds/BloodRedSakura
Summary: i will write fan fictions based on what i wish or your requests. :D





	1. Chapter 1

Lawrence x Reader

It’s been almost a week since the zombies came in and attacked us. Lawrence still doesn’t care about the others. What if they survived? What if they are looking for us? Since Lawrence brought me here he’s been smiling none stop I just want to be with the others again. All of us together smiling,laughing, singing, dancing the like. I miss everyone. 

“Good morning my love” he said slowly as he circled around me “sleep well?” I just stayed quiet, I didn’t want to answer him. I looked away but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him “what is with this silent treatment sweetie? Are you not happy? We have food, warmth, each other. There is nothing else we need.” I wanted to leave. I miss Harry, I miss Ethan, I miss Zion, I miss Eugene, I miss everyone. Judy… what happened to you? I believe Lawrence did something 

“honey…” oh no he sounds annoyed he has never had this tone with me ever. “Talk to me” I just stayed quiet “Talk to me!!” I wanted to cry “w-w-what” I chocked out. I wanted to leave “ah there is that beautiful voice” he smiles. Moving behind me and hugging me. “You need to speak more. How can I make you happy of you to speak?” I looked a way from him. “If you wanted me to be happy you would of saved the others too” I whispered but he seemed to of heard me “oh my love they would have stopped us being together. I can’t have that. They were just pawns in this game.”  
“Please stop this Lawrence..” my voice was kind of raspy. Whenever Lawrence wasn’t around I would cry and cry. I just want to be with everyone in the safe zone. Why is Lawrence doing this? Why did he do it? He said it was because of when we met but I don’t know what he is talking about. I treat everyone nicely. Could of that been my downfall? 

The times we were on patrol or night watch he seemed so nice. A little strange sometimes but nice. I guess one of the first signs was when he killed that man….

“But my queen we are in our own castle is there any need to leave? I said this before… we have everything we need right here.” His grip tightened on me and I felt every bit of my remaining emotions slip away from me. It was hell and I was never leaving.


	2. harry x reader

"I don't know how much more I can take Harry" i say suddenly wile fiddling with the ring he gave me. just like it was for him, it became an important item to me as well. I almost never take it off. "whats wrong sweet?" he looks at me with a sweet smile on his face. he is always so considerate I guess that's one of the reasons I fell for him.

 

"Its just... I still cant get over them. they were our friends Harry" at this point im glad that we were alone he pulls me into a hug and just says nothing letting me cry into his shoulder, slowly he started to stroke my hair and whisper sweet nothings to me. once i calmed down a little he pulled away and cupped my face 

 

" (y/n). my dear (y/n). please don't do this to yourself. i wish for them to have survived as well.. if we only did something different. but we cant change anything now. they wouldn't want you to be like this." life isn't fair at all. they all deserved to live. me and Harry just stayed there. hugging or holding each others faces. 

 

"thank you harry. im so glad you here with me" i give him a small smile as we slowly drift into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short but i needed to write something for my boy x


	3. Eugene x Reader

your pov: 

It has been a few years now since Eugene and I got to the safe zone and the cure had been distributed. Slowly the world was being rebuilt, and we stayed together. We moved into a small 2 bedroom house together, we had our own room but usually stayed together in my room. He wouldn't ever let me in his room and that's fine. It was a bit strange when one day he started buying sound proofing stuff but I decided not to question him. After everything we had been through I can trust him. 

"Hey (y/n). Can you come with me a second." He said to me suddenly. he was working in his own room wile I was in the living room getting some paperwork done, recently hes spent a lot of time in there. Only coming out for dinner when I go get him. "Sure." I smiled sweetly and held his hand as he lead us to his bed room.

 

I was confused when we entered. When did he get the piano? he led me to sit on the bed while he went next to the piano. He warmed up quickly doing a few octaves and a few different scales. he took a deep breath and started to sing. the song was different from what he normally would do. Its a love song. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvC0sgvUgVg ) once it got to the chorus I started to cry I have never heard such raw emotion with singing and playing piano and it was all from Eugene. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.  
I'll say it countless times over

Since I was born to tell you after all.." 

 

I was in happy shock as he continued. I had my hands covering my mouth to cover the sobs, i kept listening, I felt so happy in this moment. he was never truly the best at conveying these emotions but right now i could feel everything. from the love to each little note he played on his piano. 

 

He soon finished and looked over to me "(y/n)? whats wrong?" he walked over to me slowly "N-nothing is wrong" I said between sniffles "I'm really happy" I smile and hug him quickly. "I love you too" He blushes and hugs me back. we silently stay that way for a while, when we pulled apart we just smiled at each other. I fell in love all over again.


	4. Zion x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off something that happened. People wanted angst then fluff but sorry (no zombies )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings of stuff. Mentions of sexual acts (kind off) mental health (hearing voices ) and possibly suicidal thoughts. 
> 
> Sorry for any out of character acts. And lack of dialogue but this came to my head sorry for taking so long. Lots of stuff has happened. ♤♡♢♧☆
> 
> Also sorry it was quickly done and on phone.

It's been a long time since that day. Almost all whole year since the issue started. You hadn't long moved into the area and made "friends" only one person was truely your friend that was Judy. Sadly after all that occured you haven't been in much contact but it was better then none.

 

It was about November you made a set of friends. Judy, Lawrence, Eugene, Ethan and last of all Zion. You were all close. Harry was also a friend but he stayed with a few others. 

You all would hang out after school until late it got late then go home. Sometimes you all would buy pizza and eat it at a nearby park. You and Zion started to get close. And even though he already had a girlfriend, your fell for him and he knew about it.

You would call each other often. Talking about games or what happened that day. When one day he tried to get you to admit your feelings.

"Just admit it" he said "there's nothing to admit" you would respond "I know you have a crush on me" you were really pressured into admitting your feelings. This back and forth happened for a good 10 minutes before you broke down sobbing.

"Fine yes I admit it i love you. But you have a girlfriend and it won't make any difference" you don't remember much of what happened after that call. 

A few days later just you and him were hanging out. Laughing hugging (basically cuddling ) until you are over come with emotions.

"It's so hard not to kiss you" "why don't you?" So your did. Your not proud of it. Not at all. You feel sick with yourself but your greedy. And you wanted it.

Eventually you all have a group sleep over at your house. It was nice. You and him cooking. But the door was shut he kept kissing you and hugging you. It felt so nice. But it was wrong. 

Eventually you got fed up of feeling like you were being toyed with and told him "you need to make a choice on who you love more me or her." You know it wasn't fair but you didn't want to be led on any longer. "Just give me more time" he said. 

Weeks and weeks past and it only got worse. He didn't pick and kept trying to do things with you. One day you give in. It wasn't as good as you hoped it would be. No but you kept doing it and you felt horrible.

Eventually you have a sick day and during that one day suddenly all your friends but Judy stopped talking to you. They distanced them self's. He clung onto a new girl. She was more talerted, more beautiful. It ripped you apart. 

You spoke to her. You told her everything despite being sworn to secrecy. You didn't want her to get hurt. The day came and he broke up with his girlfriend and got with her. It hurt you to see this. Zion hurt you. Now he's hurting her.

The summer holidays finally came round. And you were alone. No Judy, no Lawrence no Eugene no Ethan and no zion. No texts no calls. You can see all the men hanging out with each other so why not you and Judy? 

Once summer ended you were broken. You believed yourself to be nothing but a toy. They played and played and played until late they broke you. Once they did. They left you. 

School started again and Ethan talked to you from time to time. However your mental health was awful. Over the summer your mother was admitted to the hospital for a week and all this that Zion had caused finally caught up with you. You were hearing things that wasn't there. You would scream bloody murder to get them to shut up. 

Zions new toy lied about you. Got you in trouble  
trouble. You couldn't take it. And you left.

This story dosnt have a happy ending. Everyday you think of these people. Everyday it gets harder and harder. Everyday it's like balanceing on a tight rope. Will you fall or get threw the day? 

Zion is still hurting others. You know it Judy had told you. He's playing with another girls heart. And telling lies about you aswell.


End file.
